Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20161229042633
Jacques Residence - Charity, volunteer, and work scholarships or those who don’t qualify for scholarship residences. imidium facti qui coepit habet (He who has begun has the work half done). ROSEMARY DEAN - She’s been fascinated by food for a long time. Working in a restaurant is the best position for her. But when she needs a distraction from her recent loss of her mother, is food maybe a bit TOO tempting? ANNE YELLIN - Anne is sweet, happy, and friendly. That’s not always easy when you’ve been tossed around a million foster families. She really likes the ones she was with when she headed to the school, but can she really say that they’re her family? She WANTS to, but you never can tell with some people… ALICIA ROSIER - Alicia’s calm, sweet, and shy - the total opposite of the twin sibling she never knew she had! In the fallout of this, her world is shocked to the core as she wants to both meet her mother and keep her close relationship with her father. ALICE REECE - Sometimes a girl needs to know the difference between a HBIC and just a B. Alice is one of them. She has her good qualities - she’s very driven and capable and can take care of her friends just fine. But she’s stubborn, brash, incapable of listening, and very snobby. Can she check herself before she wrecks herself? LUCY MASTERSON - Lucy has always been on top of her goals. Just a very quietly. She needs to be able to handle all her work and her pain in the ass Russian course without screwing up. The problem is that she’s not doing well - especially with her shitty immune system coming back to haunt her. Can she make this work? NATSUMI TOMIHIRO - Natsumi likes to get her work done quickly and well and try to keep things together. It’s nice when people help her out, but she doesn’t need it. And she’s not good when others need it either. She gets awkward and is bad with feelings. So what can she do when her 14 year old sister is pregnant? HALA PRYCE - Hala is a recently out lesbian looking for some sense of guidance to figure herself out. The sexy student director for the singing group looks good, especially when she brings her into the LGBT club - but then she’s yanked back to reality as her family relies on her more and more for their emotional health. OLIVIA SELVEN - Strong, sensible, and well put together - that’s Olivia. Never one to deal with bullshit or suffer any fools. She’s here to thrive and conquer. Which is rather easier said than done. With most, if not all, her adult relatives dead, she needs to find a way to afford college, knowing she doesn’t qualify for low income scholarships. Her sister and few remaining relatives are trying to chip in, but she needs work - fast! ALICE KING - Alice is too fat for an eating disorder. Everybody knows that. One of the signs of anorexia is being super skinny, so she CAN’T be anorexic. She gets made fun of enough for being fat without people making up that shit too. Even her best friend, Alice Reece, is concerned! Can she prove to them she’s fine? ….Even though she totally isn’t? ANNA BLACK - Anna’s tough, suave, and mischievous and has a love for dyeing their hair and wearing contacts. Hey, it’s like art for you to wear, right? Well, their mom approves (kinda) but what can they do about their horrible, godawful extended family?